1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel production technology, and in particular to a stacker and a static elimination device for the same.
2. The Related Arts
In display panel, especially in the production factory of the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) panel, static is a critical influence factor in the production yield of the panel. Therefore, it is needed to control and eliminate the static effectively in every process of production lines.
Stackers are important equipments within the automated panel production processes. Controlling and eliminating static effectively plays an important role in improving product yield. At present, various types of stackers don't have device for eliminating static, which is still acceptable for the static problem of the original TFT-LCD production lines. But if those stackers are used directly in the OLED production, the production yield will be affected by static problem.